criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/The Super Rapper Sextet
“''We’re The Super Rapper Sextet, mothaf**kers!!!” - Jet-Set Background: A group of ordinary rappers and former students named Jet-Set, Yo-Yo MaMa, CO2 (Clyde Opa-Osphorous), Bak4Moor, Redder, and Overdose POP! were known for their freestyle rap and their allegiance to The Crosses, a multi-city gang known for taking over the power gap Ad Astra, Denise Daniels, ROZETTA, Doctor Octopus, and the Inner Demons once had. Hailing from San Viento, the team raps for a purpose: for everybody to notice the Crosses, which means noticing them too. After being exposed to radioactive waste (which has been mutated into a substance that can give a living being superpowers without harm 60%), the rappers vowed to use their powers in case they get into trouble, only to use it for their personal gain and eventually see them as a path for the Crosses to become powerful, unaware of other superhumans that roam around New York and presumably the whole world. With their powers, the rappers are now known as The Supper Rapper Sextet. “''We ain’t here for ya money and weapons or whatever, do we look like robbers to you?!” - Jet-Set Malcolm Columbia/Jet-Set; Age: 18, Height: 5’7, Weight: 141lb, Blood: O+ -Appearance: Jet-Set has a black beard and wears a pair of black shades that conceals his eyes along with a purple cap that covers his hair. He wears a purple shirt that has the symbol of The Crosses, a mint green jacket with silver buttons and a yellow dot pattern similar to bullet holes, purple pants, and black thread shoes with hidden blades between the layers. -Personality: Jet-Set is the calm, reserved, and serious leader of the group, but he isn’t limited of using slang and throwing insults to his enemies. Like his friends, he sees his powers as a way to make The Crosses become more recognizable and powerful. He seems to care for other people’s safety, but only for them to recognize his team’s power and nothing else. When facing more experienced opponents, Jet-Set can be a quick thinker and perform a surprise counterattack soon after. -Powers and Abilities: Jet-Set has the ability to shape-shift into real and fictional beings without setbacks, making him an illusive enemy to face. The shapeshifting is instant and Jet-Set can change into that being with the same height, weight, clothes, scent, but not their memories and moves. Jet-Set can change into a different type of color to camouflage himself, which is another part of his shapeshifting. Depending on the form he is in, Jet-Set can revert back to normal in the given amount of time and is unable to transform into more complex and destructive beings. Although his power doesn’t give him any combative abilities, Jet-Set is skilled in fighting with his foot-knives as he has done kickboxing before. He is also a quick thinker when it comes to tough situations and leads his friends to do what he thinks is necessary. -Stats: (Destructive Power: E, Speed: E, Range: E, Durability: A, Precision: E, Developmental Potential: E) “''Yo mama so stupid that she tried to make a pig fly!” - Yo-Yo MaMa Galeno Sermon/Yo-Yo MaMa; Age: 18, Height: 5’4, Weight: 168lb, Blood: AB- -Appearance: Yo-Yo MaMa has dark skin, brown hair, black eyes, red lipstick, and red fingernails and toenails. She is muscular and wears a purple wool sweater with 28 slash-like openings on the back and front, exposing her black tank top, a gray scarf tied to her blue jeans with silver studs, and desert brown knee-length boots. -Personality: Yo-Yo MaMa is smug, destructive, and arrogant of her superpowers and wants to rule the rest of New York like the rest of her crew. She is also insulting and rude to anyone she meets and sees them as mere laughingstocks, as noted by her tendency to make Yo Mama jokes (hence her name). To assert her dominance to people, Yo-Yo MaMa combines classical and hip-hop music in a boom box, which a representation of herself, “refined” and “dominant”. -Powers and Abilities: Yo-Yo MaMa has super-strength, which allows her to lift up a car with no problem and smash through obstacles blocking her way. While she’s not very durable or fast, Yo-Yo MaMa can briefly empower the things she touch before using them to attack her enemies. She can also grow 3 times her size to increase her power, with a cost of her speed. Her punching power is equivalent to a miniature nuke exploding instantly. As a way of psychological warfare, Yo-Yo MaMa can throw out Yo Mama insults at the enemy after their defeat and use her “dominance technique”. She is also skilled in playing the violin after being forced to take lessons for 6 months. -Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: C, Range: C, Durability: C, Precision: C, Developmental Potential: C) “''Can you take it like a champ, like all the other asses that tried to burn me?” - CO2 Clyde Opa-Osphorous/CO2; Age: 18, Height: 5’8, Weight: 174lb, Blood: A- -Appearance: CO2 has green eyes, red hair, and a burn mark on his face. He wears a red and blue hoodie over purple thin armor, a black gas mask, and yellow pants. Smoke and flames can be seen on CO2’s hands, which are concealed by metal gloves. -Personality: A rude and short-tempered man with no care for the risks he may create, CO2, like his friends, believes that they can rule the entirety of New York with their powers and is ruthless to people trying to stop them. He is very sadistic and can be easily angered and insulted if someone were to say his real name. CO2 is conscious about his powers and prefers to wear armor to control his powers better. -Powers and Abilities: CO2 has pyrokinetic powers that allow him to control and generate fires. With them, he can create fiery constructs that can remove the moisture and oxygen from victims via burning. Using the rising smoke in the air, CO2 can make it into fiery stunning projectiles that can burn upon human contact. The armor he wears protects him from his own fires and other physical attacks. As he faced many people multiple times, CO2 can predict the next enemy’s move and exploit it for them to become victim of his fires. -Stats: (Destructive Power: B, Speed: B, Range: D, Durability: B, Precision: B, Developmental Potential: C) “''I can run over you if I had too, but we’ve all have business to do!” - Bak4Moor Danny Gibbons/Bak4Moor; Age: 18, Height: 5’9, Weight: 115lb, Blood: A- -Appearance: Bak4Moor has an a feminine face, white eye contacts, a dangling purple earring on his left ear, brown hair, and a tattoo on his waist. He wears a purple shirt that exposes his tattoo, black pants that are cut knee-length, and purple hover shoes. -Personality: Bak4Moor is a very impatient and impulsive man with lack of restraint on the actions he does on his own free will, even breaking laws and going against his leader’s orders. He later becomes arrogant of his superpowers and like the rest of the gang, wants to control New York with the superpowers he’s recently gotten. He is very overconfident that no one can defeat him and taunts his enemies time from time. He can easily get bored at times and travels around the world to compensate this. -Powers and Abilities: Bak4Moor is able to travel all around the world without any trouble with his super-speed, allowing him to dodge very fast punches and incoming projectiles. With his hover shoes, he is unlikely to harm himself with friction, but can use it to create devastating attacks against enemies. However, running at long distances can make Bak4Moor run out of energy and must eat something to run again. He can also get intoxicated quickly if he drinks alcohol before running. Bak4Moor also has knowledge of cultures around the world thanks to his power, allowing him to give out messages and quotes in different languages and other works of art to taunt his enemies. -Stats: (Destructive Power: C, Speed: A, Range: E, Durability: D, Precision: C, Developmental Potential: A) “''I’ve calculated the time when I will eliminate you...” - Redder Fredrick Walter/Redder; Age: 18, Height: 5’6 (6’3 with enlarged brain), Weight: 150lb (165lb with enlarged brain), Blood: O+ -Appearance: Redder has an enlarged brain with no visible hair (due to radiation exposure; formerly brown), blue eyes, and a gray lip piercing. He wears square-framed glasses, a purple shirt with The Crosses symbol, a friendship bracelet on his left arm, black pants, and brown vegan shoes. He is seen sitting on a black hovering chair to support his weight. -Personality: Redder is cold, calculating, and smart and, like the rest of his gang, wants to rule New York with their given superpowers. Although he is smart, he exploits for his own personal gain and mischief, as he has been been slaving the days and weeks trying to exceed his parents’ expectations. Taking his experiences into account, he would stop at nothing to kill anyone trying to damage his reputation. -Powers and Abilities: Redder has the ability telekinetically move objects and people around and protect himself with that power. With that, he can torture and toy with his victims by doing destructive and humiliating things. His telekinesis is strong enough to fully crush a metal block into pieces. His power is seen to be the most terrifying for others to see. Redder’s intelligence allows him to plan ahead than the rest of his members, with the enlarged brain doing his work. -Stats: (Destructive Power: D, Speed: C, Range: C, Durability: B, Precision: D, Developmental Potential: D) “''This will hurt a bit. As for a bit, I mean a thousand.''” - Overdose POP! Frankie Rodello/Overdose POP!; Age: 18, Height: 5’5, Weight: 127lb, Blood: O- -Appearance: Frankie has pink hair, pink lipstick, pink eyeshadow and pink eye contacts. She wears a pink cap backwards, a gray face-mask, a pink zipped jacket over a white shirt, blue pants with a black belt, and purple shoes. She is seen bolstering several spray painting cans on her belt. -Personality: While feeling honored to do her artwork for the Crosses, Frankie feels insecure of herself as she hasn’t been really into gang activities, leading her to be a scapegoat at times. After getting her powers, Frankie becomes confident of her own abilities and like her team, wants to take over New York with their powers combined. Unlike most antagonists, Frankie is aware of her seemingly useless power and requires careful planning or the assistance of other people, but she later becomes stoic and dangerous in battle after thinking about herself, not caring what happens to others other than protecting her gang and defeating the police. -Powers and Abilities: Initially, Frankie has the ability to make her fingernails become longer and shorter. This makes her the laughingstock of the crew and has to be forcibly taken out of battle, but they are unaware that Frankie’s nails are very sharp and durable like steel. She can also easily remove her nails by swiping them off before regenerating them, but she can make them hard to remove if she wants. She later develops the ability to fire her nails at very long distances. These nails can be seen by Frankie and have a homing lock against their victims and can be only stopped if they hit the intended target or if Frankie cancels it at will. Other things trying to stop the nails will only make it more dangerous. -Stats: (Destructive Power: C, Speed: B, Range: A, Durability: A, Precision: B, Developmental Potential: A) Category:Blog posts